Bron
Parent Clan: Ventrue Disciplines: Animalism, Auspex, Dominate, Resilience 'Bloodline Weakness: Wounded King' The Bron suffer a penalty to all rolls to interact with their territory and its mortal inhabitants, including hunting rolls. The penalty applies if the Bron is not at full Vitae, equal to their (Full Vitae – Current Vitae). 'Bloodline Gift: Sang Real' The Fisher King may spend one more Vitae for healing than is allowed for their Blood Potency. 'Devotions: Crochan' 'Blight of the Fisher King' Dominate •• Resilience • 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Occult + Dominate vs. subject’s Resolve + Blood Potency Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), Tasted the user's blood within the past night(+1) For the remainder of the scene, the target must spend one extra Vitae to heal his wounds. Healing two bashing wounds or one lethal wound costs two Vitae. Depending on the target’s Blood Potency, he may have to spend the requisite Vitae over multiple rounds to manage even the most basic healing; in that case, healing occurs when all the necessary Vitae is spent. Exceptional Success: Per a success, but the curse lasts until the next sunset. In addition, if the victim spends Vitae toward healing an aggravated wound while under the effects of this power (whether he is the victim of this power on the first or the second night of the healing process), the cost is increased to six Vitae over two nights. 'Bitter Humours' Dominate ••• Auspex • 2XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Occult + Dominate vs. subject’s Resolve + Blood Potency Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), Tasted the user's blood within the past night (+1) The Fisher King lays a curse on the subject, causing his next Vitae-based healing to deal the same damage instead. The “potential” for the effect lasts until the next sunset, after which the power must be cast again. This power may inflict Aggravated damage if the subject spends all five of the Vitae to heal the damage while under the effects of this spell. 'Restoration of the Maimed' Resilience •••• 2XP Cost: 2 Vitae to remove a Tilt or restore a hand or a foot, 3 Vitae to restore a whole arm or leg Dice Pool: – Action: Instant Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 or +3), Limb lost within last week (+1), Limb lost more than one year ago (-1 per year), Not Kindred (-2) Restores lost limbs or body parts. In combat, the Bron may spend Vitae to remove Arm Wrack or Leg Wrack on herself. Restoration of the Maimed can be used to accelerate the innate reversion a Kindred experiences every night or may be used to restore limbs lost permanently. The Bron does not need to immerse her stump in a vessel of Vitae when using the power on herself. Her own body acts as the chalice. This power may also be used on others, even mortals and those who do not automatically revert to predetermined states. The body part to be restored is submerged in Vitae in a cauldron or chalice. Restoration of the Maimed is notably less effective for mortals and their ilk; whenever this power is used on any character other than a vampire, the resultant limb is cold, clammy and not entirely under its owner’s control. 'Stolen Blood, Stolen Life' Auspex ••••• 3XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Occult + Auspex vs. Resolve + Blood Potency Action: Extended and contested. (One–10 successes; each roll represents one turn of stealing blood.) For every success rolled, the target loses one Vitae and the character gains one Vitae. If the subject is an animal, werewolf or some other creature whose Vitae is more or less potent than normal, the character gains more or less Vitae as appropriate. If the subject is not a vampire, the subject suffers a point of lethal damage, just as if the character had fed from her directly. To use Stolen Blood, Stolen Life, the Bron must be within five yards of his target and have a clear, unobstructed line of sight to the target. With a simple act of will, the character begins the process of stealing the target’s Vitae. No visible cues occur suggesting the target’s blood is leaving her body and travelling to the character — the transfer is entirely mystical in nature. The use of Auspex may detect bright, crimson streams of light flowing into the character’s aura, but unless he also reads the victim (who has the same crimson streamers flowing out of her aura), she receives no indication from whence the strange streamers are originate or what they mean. Category:Ventrue Bloodlines